


Siegemas: Day 16

by Ee_vvaa



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff and Humor, M/M, absolute chaos, give Blitz a break, someone save Maestro's turkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ee_vvaa/pseuds/Ee_vvaa
Summary: An oneshot in which a Christmas party is being held by the operators with Six' permission. Does it miraculously go smoothly or does everything burn to the ground? Follow Blitz as he witnesses everything that unfolds at Hereford base.





	Siegemas: Day 16

**Author's Note:**

> My extremely very late entry to the Siegemas event on Trumblr. I am beyond honoured to be able to work side by side with so many incredibly talented writers! Please, if you haven't already, do check out their entry! You will be blown away with how beautifully well written they are. Do follow dualrainbow on Trumblr so you don't miss a day of absolute amazing-ness!
> 
> My prompt is "It looks like Santa threw up here.", so without further ado, I hope you enjoy my entry and wishing you all a spectacular Merry Christmas!
> 
> A huge thank you to my cousin who proofread my fic, I owe you one love!

They say that Christmas is the time of year where families and friends gather together to decorate the house and put the tree up, to enjoy one another's company and share fond memories. The smell of ginger and cinnamon wafts in the air, the firewood can faintly be heard crackling in the fireplace, clanking of cutlery and plates being set up and the laughter of children resonates within the home. Presents would be shoved under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the living room while dinner is being served, plates would then be passed around to be filled with delicious warm food, causing wide and content grins to curl onto faces. Once dinner is finished, dishes would be abandoned to be washed later as everyone congregated into the living room. One by one the presents, along with Christmas cards, would be passed around from person to person – smiles plastered on faces, laughter echoing within the room and even happy tears to be shed from joy.

Even though Christmas is an ebullient and festive holiday, and everything looks extremely magical with all the lights and embellishments sparkling and shimmering, people tend to forget or leave out a few important factors about the holiday. The absolute _chaos_ of planning and putting things together, and praying that nothing catches on fire or explodes. Blitz had completely underestimated the difficulty of it all; his head aches and he can feel exhaustion taking over his body and the fact that he wants the floor to open up and just swallow him whole just so that he won’t have to deal with this absurdity.

How it all worked out so smoothly in the end still boggles him. He stares at the dinner table with all the delicious food placed on top, the large Christmas tree twinkling in the corner, the entire room covered from top to bottom in various ornaments and Christmas lights, and the soft humming of Christmas songs playing in the background. How did the chaotic disaster that happened twelve hours ago go from literally everything erupting in flames to this? The German had assumed that everything would have fallen apart or that Hereford base would burn to the ground. Is this what a Christmas miracle is? Because he sure would like for more miracles to happen even after Christmas – and let’s face it, nothing normal can ever run smoothly here.

What exactly happened twelve hours ago? Well, for starters, Blitz remembers Ash had congregated every operative into the mess hall and had them all sit or stand in absolute silence for five minutes as she flipped through pages on her clipboard. He had glanced around, seeing all the puzzled and irritated looks on his fellow comrades’ faces. The sound of Ash clearing her throat brought his attention back to the ginger haired woman. The American had announced that Six, the deputy director of Rainbow, had given them permission to hold a Christmas party and assigned them all into groups, which consisted of cooking, decorations, photography, and groceries, with a team leader each - Ash, Doc, Valkyrie, Thatcher, Sledge, and himself.

Blitz had let out the biggest relief sigh he had when hearing that he was in charge of decorating and who was in his team, thank the almighty for having mercy on him. He could see an excited and gleeful glint in Valkyrie's blue eyes, obviously pleased with her assigned photography group and Sledge didn’t mind his but he could tell that the Scotsman was happy to be able to spend time with his Italian lover in the kitchen. However, he felt apologetic pity to Thatcher who was in charge of groceries and would have to deal with not just Smoke but Bandit as well. It didn’t help that the two pranksters suggested that they flip a coin for the mistletoe, stating the rule being simple – heads you get to kiss and tails you have to fight. Doc instantly refused the idea, not wanting to deal with anymore injuries caused by stupidity, but the suggestion was approved due to majority vote. The German could already see life seeping out of the poor medic. With everything sorted and planned out, Ash declared the meeting over and everyone hurried out to find their designated groups. How bad could this be, right? It's just decorating after all, nothing bad can happen, right?

~~~

He was wrong. He was so _fucking_ wrong. Blitz stares in absolute horror as mayhem erupts in all directions, his face losing all form of colours. It’s only been four hours, how the hell did this even happen? The floor is littered with baubles, remains of tinsel, a crap ton of glitter, small bulbs from the coil of Christmas lights, flowers and berries from wreaths, leaves and broken parts of garlands and countless other ornaments. Lion can be seen giving the large pine tree a very unwanted hug judging by the vexation plastered on his face – the tree gradually tilting further into him, which only increases the frown on his lips. Not very far from the fuming Frenchman are the five recruits Smoke had wrangled up who, unfortunately, are battling it out with the coils of tinsel and Christmas lights. Four of the five are struggling to untangle themselves free while the Russian assists by yanking and pulling at the cords (not after snapping a few photos of course) – how the hell they even got jumbled in there Blitz has no idea and would rather not know.

The table cloth had caught on fire when Pulse was lighting the candles and Thermite, thinking it was a brilliant idea to tackle the poor unexpected man to the ground for a hug, successfully knocked the lit candle down and set the table ablaze. The flames made its course towards other objects to burn, the poor stockings stood no chance and neither did the wreaths and garlands, or the boxes filled with other ornaments. Up it goes in flames, smoke filling the room quickly and so did panic.

“Get the fire extinguish–” Mira let out a yelp as she goes flying to the floor, landing with a loud and painful thud. Blitz and Jäger both made a mad dash for the fire extinguishers, yanking it off the wall and firing clouds of the white substance at the table cloth and everything in sight. The fire eventually stopped its havoc and the only remains were the charred decorations and table cloth, and the horrible smell.

Putting the red tank onto the ground, he pinches the bridge of his nose and glances over at the poor Spanish woman who sat on the floor with baubles surrounding her, rubbing at her gradually reddening ankle while spitfiring some very colourful words in both Spanish and English. Frost goes to help Mira up while Hibana goes off to fetch Doc from his office, Castle and Blackbeard goes to help Lion escape from being smothered by the tree while Mute helps the recruits from the tangled mess they're in. While all this blows up, the photography team captures it all on video with the yokai drone and black eye cameras that are most likely being operated by Dokkaebi and Valkyrie– the red flashing of the cameras and whirring of yokai giving the indication that they were being watched and filmed.

“What the hell happened in here?” Buck questions, astonished and horrified at the sight before him, a large box in his hands. Glaz, Rook, and Vigil – boxes and bags in their arms as well– stand next to the Canadian, eyes blinking at the state of the mess hall. “Did you all got attacked by Santa's elves and lost?”

 “No, but a whirlwind of disasters did,” Jäger replies unhappily while putting the extinguisher back onto the wall.

Blitz sighs heavily, again. It was an utter mess and he feels awful and lost on what to do. Majority of the decorations, tableware and table cloth were barbequed. How are they to fix and clean everything up in time? Only eight hours remains and cleaning would take forever. Ash would murder them – no, she would murder him for allowing this to happen. A cold shiver runs down his spine with just the thought – he probably lost ten years of life just for thinking about it. A gentle hand on his right shoulder brings him out of his thoughts; the German turns and is met with a pair of brilliant blue eyes belonging to his lover, who gives him a warm and comforting smile.

“It’ll be okay, _mon amour_ ,” Rook reassures, giving his shoulder a squeeze that calms his mind, “it’ll be an easy fix with some help.”

“ _Ja_ , I suppose so,” he replies, returning the smile that only lasts as quickly as it appears. A loud explosion catches everyone’s attention, the walls shaking briefly before everything stills and silence takes over. That is, until a loud voice bellowing ‘My turkey!’ is heard. Blitz’ face instantly pales knowing full well who that was and the consequences towards whoever had messed with the man’s food, or is a threat to his relationship with the Scotsman. Another shiver runs down his spine. He quickly bolts towards the base’s kitchen, followed by everyone else including Valkyrie and her team.

~~~

Smoke can be seen emitting from the gap below the double door. Upon entering the kitchen, Blitz found that it too was absolutely chaotic, or more like Maestro threatening people with a wooden spoon. Blitz watches from the doorway as the Italian bangs the spoon repeatedly on the baking tray where the extremely charred turkey laid, black smoke wafting in the air and poisoning it. Sauces splattered everywhere and various ingredients covered the floor and benches.

“Which one of you _idiota_ did this?” Maestro demanded, waving the spoon at the other operators, “You dare torture my turkey like this?”

“Calm down, love.”

“No! Has my turkey not suffered enough already?”

“Yes, but I’m sure we can get you another one,” Sledge reasons to his beloved, rubbing gentle circles on the Italian’s back to calm him.

“I feel sorry for James,” Blitz hears Mute mutter quietly, and he instantly feels both concern and sorry for Smoke; surely the man didn’t mean to prank Maestro, right? He knows better than to do that to the Italian man. Before Blitz even has a chance to say anything, the kitchen doors are slammed open by an angry Ash followed by a tired looking Doc.

“The hell happened in here?” Ash inquires furiously, green eyes scanning the room before she realises that almost everyone is practically here, “Shouldn’t you all be doing what you’re assigned to do?”

“My turkey has been tainted.” Maestro speaks while crossing his arms, a frown plastered on his face. He then adds: “Someone sabotaged and is out to ruin the Christmas dinner. How can we work peacefully here?”

“The mess hall is, well,” Blitz spoke up sheepishly; he rubs at the back of his neck, “a mess. A disastrous mess to be exact.”

Ash groans and rubs circles on her temple as one by one, people speak up about the numerous issues that had arisen. “Alright, here’s what we’ll do instead,” the American responds, motioning for everyone to gather as she begins to formulate a plan. Blitz listens intently as everyone begins working together to add a few suggestions to help make the plan run smoother than before, switching and moving certain operators around to have their skills cater to specific jobs. “Got it? Now let’s move, people, we’re on limited time.” With that, they all disperse and get straight to work – all that had happened before completely forgotten.

“Please be careful this time, I don't need you to come to me bleeding. I got enough of that already.” Doc voices as he returns to his office.

~~~

They’re down to six hours now and half of that time is going to be spent on cleaning up the mess; it was also perfect timing when Thatcher and his group returned – except for Smoke, Lesion, Bandit, Kapkan, and Tachanka who had said they needed to run a special errand – to lend them some extra hands. Thatcher was very unimpressed that all hell broke loose while he was out but he wasn’t surprised either. They all got to work, Blitz was glad that things were beginning to look brighter. He swept and mopped the floor like his life depended on it and ensured he didn’t miss a single inch of the room – though he knew he was going to be seeing specks of glitter and some strips of tinsel even months later.

Hours later and cleaning was done, everyone split once more to do their assigned jobs and this time they used their communicator earpiece to correspond. Glaz, Nomad, and Ela volunteered to create new decorations since most were burnt and only a small amount remained – the five recruits were shoved in to help after the tangle of limbs disaster that happened before. Twitch had suggested that she take Jäger, Mute, Mira, Ying, and Thermite to the workshop with her so that they can fix the Christmas lights to which Ash nodded her head in approval. The American woman had put the Italians, Finka, Zofia, Clash, Maverick, Fuze, Caveira, and Sledge into the kitchen to cook while everyone else was to decorate the now cleaned mess hall.

Christmas songs resonated throughout the room, its joyous melody putting everyone in a chipper mood - their foot tapping to the beat, body swaying side to side or humming to the song. Blitz picked up a coil of silver tinsel from the box and handed it to Rook who happily roped it around the tree, humming to ‘Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer’.

“You know,” the German turned his attention from the cardboard box to his boyfriend, “I like Christmas.”

“Oh, and why’s that, _liebling_?”

“Because it’s a time you get to spend with loved ones,” the Frenchman answered, turning to look at his dorky boyfriend. A loving and warm smile sprouted on his lips, and Blitz just couldn’t help but to plant a kiss on them.

“Less making out and more decorating, you love birds,” Thatcher shouted from across the room, causing the two to instantly separate and quickly get back to decorating the tree. A few complications did erupt when Blackbeard hung up the mistletoe around the room, and within half an hour, four fights had already occurred –which did not pleased Doc one bit – while an extremely heated kiss between Sledge and Maestro caused people to holler and cheer, except Blitz, who the Italian made an ‘I’m watching you’ motion at.

Hours later and the mess hall was decorated from top to bottom in elegant, glittering embellishments, with Glaz, Nomad, Ela, and the five recruits’ handmade decorations being a wonderfully exquisite and unique personal touch. The lights lit up the room in an array of colours – Ying’s remodelled Candelas acting as candles, which was an interesting yet fun idea. The delectable, warm dinner that was cooked filled the air with various smells ranging from herbs to warm spices; the turkey looked mouth-watering and it surprised everyone that both Fuze and Caveira were extraordinary cooks. They all congregated at the table, their preferred beverage in hand, as all eyes were on Ash and Six, who had just joined them and was about to make a speech when sounds of footfalls stole their attention. The German turned to the doorway and frowned to spot the missing five operators finally arriving back.

“Wow,” Bandit whistled, looking around, _“It looks like Santa threw up here.”_

“Where the hell have you lot been?” Thatcher asked the five who all just smirked back at him, making both him and everyone slightly uneasy. They all lifted plastic bags up and their smirks widened.

“Eggnog. You can’t celebrate Christmas without eggnog,” Smoke answered, taking out said beverage and putting it onto the already full table.

“And vodka!” Tachanka added enthusiastically, pulling the clear bottle from his bag and presenting it to everyone like it’s some godly object.

Christmas is a time of year where families and friends gather to spend time together. They share and create memories of the holidays, laughter and smiles plastered on faces as they joyously celebrate. Plates passed around to be filled with the food, the turkey juicy and delicious, and dessert just waiting for them at the other end of the table. Blitz considered everyone at Hereford base as his own family, his crazy and chaotic family of whom he loves dearly. How the hell everything went from a disastrous mess to this, he has no idea, but he’s glad that it did end the way that it did. A tap on his shoulder turned his attention from Bandit making a fool of himself in front of Montagne – who’s obviously not just enjoying it but smitten by it-, Rook beamed at him with a reddened face as he pointed upwards. Glancing up he soon realised why, a single piece of mistletoe hung just above their heads and Blitz couldn’t help but shyly yet happily smile back. He took a small step towards his boyfriend, leaned in and was just about to capture those lovely lips when a stupid voice ruined the moment.

“Flip the coin, you cheater!” Smoke, the asshole, announced while grinning all too optimistically.

With a sigh, the German dug a hand into his pocket and fished out a coin. He flipped the coin into the air, watching it spin before catching it into his right hand and slapping it down on the back of his left. Lifting his hand up to see the result, Blitz’ face rapidly drains of any colour for the third time today.

“I am so sorry, _amour_ ,” Rook muttered apologetically whilst lifting up his fist and all Blitz could remember was the gasp and cheering of the other operators, the clicking of cameras and the stinging sensation of his boyfriend’s fist connecting to his cheek.

Okay, he lied. He absolutely hates these people of whom he had considered and called friends and family. They’re dead to him. For now anyway.


End file.
